Zendaya
Zendaya Marie Coleman (born September 1, 1996), better known as Zendaya, is an American actress, singer, and dancer. She currently stars on the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up as Raquel "Rocky" Blue. Early life Zendaya, whose name means "to give thanks" in Shona, was born Zendaya Coleman to Claire Stoermer and Kazembe Ajamu (Coleman) on September 1, 1996, in Oakland, California.[1][2][3]She grew up as part of the California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda, California where her mother worked as the House Manager.[1][2][3] In addition to training at the theater's student conservatory program, and later performing in numerous stage productions, Zendaya helped her mother seat patrons and sell raffle tickets to benefit the theater.[1] While attending the Oakland School for the Arts, she starred as a young Ti Moune in Once on This Island at the Berkeley Playhouse and in the breakout role of the male character Joe in Caroline, or Change at Palo Alto's TheaterWorks.[1] She also studied her craft at the California Shakespeare Theater Conservatory program and at the American Conservatory Theater.[1] Her other stage credits include Richard III, Twelfth Night, and As You Like It, among others.[1] Career Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns and Old Navy. She was featured in an iCarly toys ad along with Stefanie Scott.[1] She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial featuring Disney Channel star Selena Gomez; in 2009, she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video for its cover of the song "Hot n Cold" released on Kidz Bop 15.[1][4] Zendaya currently stars on the Disney Channel original series Shake It Up as Raquel "Rocky" Blue alongside Bella Thorne as Cecilia "CeCe" Jones, the comedic duo trying to dance their way to stardom. She additionally starred in the book trailer for "From Bad To Cursed" by Katie Alender. In early 2011, it was announced that her first movie role would be in the 2012 film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frenemies_(film) Frenemies] along with Shake It Up co-star, Bella Thorne and Stefanie Scott from A.N.T. Farm.[1][2][3] A Disney Channel Original Movie based on the TV series Shake It Up is in development.[5] Personal life Zendaya currently lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight.[1] Her interests include singing, dancing and designing clothes.[1] Zendaya hopes that just as theater led her to television, Shake It Up will someday lead her to opportunities in the music industry.[2] In October 2010, Zendaya told [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variety_(magazine) Variety], "I love singing and would love to record an album at some point."[2] Zendaya is a chicago bulls fan and orignaly she was suppoesed to be a female basketball player. Singing career Zendaya's first single was a song called "Swag It Out", released online through iTunes and Amazon. The official music video for the song had a preview release on YouTube. Zendaya and Bella Thorne have a music video for the song "Watch Me" which premiered as a commercial on Disney Channel on June 17, 2011 during the A.N.T. Farm premiere. Zedaya has been in a Kidz Bop music video for Katy Perry's "Hot n Cold". Filmography Film Television Other Discography Awards and Nominations External Links *Official Website *Zendaya on Twitter *Zendaya on Facebook *Zendaya at the Internet Movie Database Category:Cast Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Teens